


Tracer's Post-Its

by NiteWrighter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Recall, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, but mostly fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteWrighter/pseuds/NiteWrighter
Summary: Tracer's chronal disassociation can make it hard for her to remember things and keep track of time, so she leaves post-it notes everywhere!





	

90% of Tracer’s Post-Its were for herself and she’d made a habit of writing down the time and date on every note she’d made, force of habit from the days coming out of chronal disassociation. The post-its were a suggestion from Winston, a kind of adaptation between Tracer’s own chronal disassociation causing her to fall between different locations, and her own memories being scrambled in the process. Something about the mind’s concept of spatial awareness to get ahold on the concept of time or something science-y like that. “I’m not a neuroscientist,” Winston had said, giving her several packs of post-its, “They might help though.”  
They did help. While they were still working out the kinks of the chronal accelerator, Tracer’s notes to herself were somewhat detailed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T—  
You ate breakfast at 7:45a today. Wheaties, OJ, and choc. milk w/ protein powder. Briefing w/ Jack & co. at 11:30a. Training w/ Genji at 1:30p.  
—T  
10:06 AM  
26/4

T—  
Chron. Acc. maintenance with Winston at 6:00.  
6:00 PM!! 6:00 PM 8/15!!! Don’t forget!!!  
—T  
9:26 AM  
29/4  
PS: 6:00 PM!!

Captain Amari—  
It was me. I ate your leftover torta de acelga and then got scared and hid. Winston says the Chronal accelerator’s making my metabolism bonkers. He will have it fixed soon. I will buy you another torta. Please stop making Jesse run those laps.  
—T  
4:17 PM  
13/5

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As time wore on and she got used to the chronal accelerator, they got more simple. She still kept the timestamps out of habit, and they helped. In the periods before and during Overwatch’s collapse, they got shorter.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T—  
Try not to use recall in public so much. Jack says it scares people. (It didn’t scare them before??)  
—T  
12:24 PM  
17/2

T—  
Look into possible places Genji disappeared to. Don’t forget! Angela’s counting on you!  
—T  
3:13 PM  
21/2

T—  
Orca flight to Oasis at 10:00a SHARP tomorrow. Dedicating that new fighter model. Ask Jack about REAL missions.  
—T  
11:49 AM  
26/2

 

T—  
Maybe don’t ask Strike Commander Morrison about ‘real’ missions next time.  
—T  
1:16 PM  
2/3

Doctor Ziegler—  
I am sorry for leaving this post-it note on your face but you were asleep on your desk and I didn’t want to wake you. I couldn’t find out where Genji went. I’m sorry.  
—T  
5:16 PM  
8/3

T—  
ANOTHER briefing with PA Danvers 1:00p tomorrow. 4th one this week. Stay positive!  
—T  
11:38 AM  
21/3

T—  
Funeral for Commander Amari next Friday. Help Winston with care package for Fareeha. Keep it together. That’s what Ana would want you to do.  
—T  
1/4  
3:45 AM

T—  
Meeting with Overwatch Legal team 9:00 AM tomorrow. Remember to iron shirt.  
—T  
8:16 PM  
6/5

Commander Reyes—  
Have you seen Jesse? If his location is classified I understand but he usually lets me know if he’s going to be out of contact for more than a few days. I know he took Captain Amari’s passing really hard. If you get in contact with him, tell him to call me!  
—T  
10:13 AM  
14/5

T—  
At least TRY and look at that list of recommendations Jack gave you. Just in case.  
—T  
4:39 PM  
26/5

T—  
Jack and Gabe’s Orca to Zurich leaving at 8:00 tomorrow. Be sure to say goodbye!! Get farewell gifts??  
—T  
7:23 PM  
1/6

T—  
UN Hearing tomorrow. 8:00 AM. Look at Jack’s list of recommendations. Axiom maybe?  
Hang in there!  
—T  
5:37 PM  
18/6

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last post-its she left at Watchpoint Gibraltar were tear-stained.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T—  
Candlelight vigil for Jack and Gabe and Swiss HQ staff 7:00 tonight. Try and have something written down for them. Please try.  
—T  
8:19 AM  
26/9

T—  
Meeting with UN advisor tomorrow at 3. Try not to cry this time. Jack would want you to be professional.  
—T  
7:37 PM  
3/10

T—  
Buy plane ticket back to London. Please stop crying.  
—T  
4:45 PM  
4/10

T—  
Call Mr. Eberle about that flat above his shop tomorrow. Buy warm clothes for London.  
—T  
6:45 PM  
7/10

T—  
Double check locker, bunk, and work station. Can’t leave anything behind. Make sure everything’s packed. Make sure Winston has extra peanut butter. Flight to London tomorrow at 11:00 AM  
—T  
1:47 PM  
8/10

Winston—  
Please take care of yourself. You can call me whenever you need to. I think we did a good job. I hope you keep doing good. Please don’t be sad. We did our best. You’ll always be family to me, big guy.  
—T  
9:45 AM  
9/10

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winston ended up keeping a lot of Tracer’s post-its up at Gibraltar, but as the years would go on they would flutter down to the floor one by one and he’d force himself to throw them away. He kept her last note to him, taped up on his chalkboard. As the post-its gradually disappeared from the walls of Watchpoint Gibraltar, a new collection of post-its was steadily growing on the walls of a flat in King’s Row.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T—  
Remember to use the rest of that chicken stock before it expires.  
Pilaf??? Buy veg. (onions, garlic, carrots, peas). Milk and eggs.  
—T  
3:10 PM  
13/8

 

T—  
Redhead seen at supermarket buying pink moscato, milk, and eggs. She lives in this neighborhood?? Get phone #??? Forgot to buy eggs. Go back to buy eggs. Don’t get distracted next time, silly.  
—T  
4:46 PM  
13/8

T—  
Don’t forget you volunteered to help scrub the graffiti off the Omnic shelter @ 4:00p. Maybe look for clues? Find perps??  
—T  
11:45 PM  
19/9

T—  
WINSTON CALLED! WINSTON CALLED! Also possible breach at Gibraltar? Keep phone charged for updates from Winston.  
—T  
4:23 AM  
20/9

T—  
Redhead sighting @ Omnic shelter! RH is pro-Omnic! TALK TO RH!!! STOP SLINKING AROUND!!! GET NAME AND PHONE #!!!!  
—T  
6:18 PM  
20/9

T—  
Don’t forget starting next Weds. 3-5p volunteering @ Omnic shelter. You are doing this because it’s a good thing to do and totally not b/c of RH because that would be CREEPY STALKING.  
—T  
2:32 PM  
22/9

T—  
RH’S NAME IS EMILY!!! EMILY!!! New goal: Talk to Emily for more than 12 seconds. GET PHONE #!!!! See if you can bring Winston to Omnic shelter to run some repairs on some of the omnics there.  
—T  
6:46 PM  
29/9

T—  
Meeting Winston in Numbani on Friday. Possible Talon attack on museum. Go to firing range to try and get back into practice.  
—T  
30/9

T—  
Doc says 2 broken ribs from museum. Ouch. Be sure to pick up pain meds at pharmacy.  
—T  
2:30 PM  
3/10

T—  
Time getting fritzy again. Ask Winston to look at chronal accelerator. Probably shouldn’t use it every time you say something dumb to Emily (6 dumb things in 30 seconds????)  
—T  
9:16 PM  
6/10 

T—  
Winston says to stop abusing the chronal accelerator and it should be fine. THEN STOP SAYING STUPID THINGS TO EMILY AND JUST GET HER PHONE #!! CHRONAL ACCELERATOR IS NOT A ‘RE-DO’ BUTTON!!! (ok it sort of is but JUST FOR EMERGENCIES!!)  
—T  
12:29 PM  
7/10

T—  
YOU GOT THE PHONE NUMBER!! GO TRACER!!! IT ONLY TOOK 3 RECALLS! Don’t call her too fast bc you don’t want to look creepy and clingy. Day or two should do it.  
—T  
6:02 PM  
12/10

 

T—  
Call Emily today! Ask her to coffee!  
—T  
9:32 AM  
14/10

T—  
Today! Today you’ll call Emily!  
—T  
9: 35 AM  
15/10

T—  
Don’t forget to call Emily today and ask her to coffee!  
—T  
9:26 AM  
16/10

T—  
STOP PUTTING IT OFF AND CALL EMILY YOU COWARD.  
—T  
9:15 AM  
17/10

T—  
CALL HER TODAY!!! Otherwise it will be super weird that you didn’t call her all week and you’re going to see her at the Omnic shelter tomorrow. CALL EMILY!!!  
—T  
8:48 AM  
18/10

T—  
COFFEE WITH EMILY TOMORROW!!! 4:00!!!!  
—T  
6:12 PM  
19/10

T—  
Ask Winston about possible side effects of caffeine on Chronal Accelerator. Heart felt like a hummingbird whole time w/ Emily.  
—T  
20/10

T—  
Em can’t make it to Mondatta’s speech tonight. Surprise her and grab her some cold medicine on way back?  
—T  
25/10  
4:16 PM

T—  
You were stupid. Stupid stupid stupid and you let everyone down. You let Mondatta down. Stupid. Call Winston about possible repairs on Chronal accelerator.  
—T  
12:03 AM  
26/10

T—  
Candlelight vigil for Mondatta tonight with Em.  
—T  
1:18 PM  
28/10

T—  
Fawkes bonfire with Em tonight at 6:00. CLEAN UP APARTMENT IN CASE SHE WANTS TO GET TEA AFTER!!!  
8:16 AM  
5/11

T—  
Real date!! Real date with Em!!! Dinner tomorrow at 7:30 PM! Nice restaurant! Wear something fancy! This is the future Mrs. Lena Oxton we’re talking about!! (Or you’re the future Mrs. Emily…  
NOTE TO SELF: FIND OUT EMILY’S LAST NAME.  
—T  
5:29 PM  
8/11

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Ninth of November**  
**7:15 PM**  
Tracer was straightening the collar of her white shirt in the webcam. She held up two bowties in front of the camera. “What do you think? Orange, or red?”  
“I think you’re overthinking this whole thing,” Winston said over the video chat.  
“Winstooooonnnn,” Tracer flopped back against her seat.  
“I’ve always thought orange was a good color on you,” said Winston, dipping a banana in some peanut butter.  
“Yes, but what if she hates orange?” said Tracer, looking between the bowties, “I’ve been doing research—it’s a very polarizing color.”  
“‘ou wear orinj arr th’ time,” Winston said with a mouth full of banana and peanut butter.  
“Pardon?” said Tracer.  
Winston swallowed. “You wear orange all the time.”  
“Yes, but what if she hates it?” said Tracer, pressing her fingertips to her temples.  
“Orange brings out your eyes and freckles,” Athena added.  
“Thank you, Athena,” said Winston, “There, see? One of the most advanced AIs in the world says you should go with orange.”  
Tracer chewed the inside of her lip and then started putting on the orange bowtie. As soon as she had it perfectly straightened, she adjusted her brown tweed vest and looked satisfied for all of 5 seconds. Then she suddenly looked alarmed and leaned into the webcam and went “Oh no…”  
“What? What is it?” said Winston.  
“The hair!” said Tracer, running her hands through her hair with panic, “I haven’t done a thing with it! She’ll be here in 15 minutes and I haven’t done a thing with it!”  
“Your hair looks fine,” said Winston with a sigh, “You know… you never got this worked up over missions.”  
“I am not worked up!” snapped Tracer, slamming down both her palms on her desk and causing Winston to flinch back a bit even on the webcam. Tracer caught herself. “Sorry,” she said, “Sorry…”  
“Deep breaths,” said Winston.  
Tracer inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. “It’s just—it’s not like a mission, Winston. She’s normal—well she’s not normal. She’s extraordinary and she’s smart and funny and beautiful and her hair smells like peaches and she snorts and bites her lip when she laughs.”  
“Well yes, but she knows about you,” said Winston and Tracer’s eyes widened and her lips thinned. Winston noted the shift in her expression. “She uh… does know about you, right?”  
“She… knows my favorite bands,” Tracer said slowly, “…and my favorite pubs…and my favorite movies and my stance on Omnic rights and…uh…”  
“She didn’t ask about the chronal accelerator strapped to your chest?”  
Tracer fidgeted a bit, “Well… when you have a baggy enough hoodie…”  
“Tracer,” said Winston.  
“Oh bloody—How the hell am I supposed to bring that up in conversation!? ‘By the way, Emily, darling, I was in Overwatch, I was in a freak teleporter jet accident and spent several years literally falling through time, and my best friend’s a genetically modified gorilla from the moon! That’s why my apartment’s covered in sticky notes like a—-’” she caught herself and slowly turned around in her seat at the wall behind her covered in post-it notes, “..Like a crazy person…” she said, her voice hushed with horror. She turned around. “Winston,” she said, her voice tense.  
“Okay, first calm down—” Winston started.  
“ _Winston,_ ” Tracer stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of her post-it note-covered wall, gripping the sides of her head.  
“Look, you’re going to be fine—” Winston attempted to calm her down but she suddenly lunged forward and gripped the sides of her laptop monitor.  
“Winston _she’ll be here any minute what do I do!?”_  
“Tracer,” Winston said flatly, “You have a chronal accelerator.”  
“Yes but—!” Tracer was about to fall into complete hysterics but then caught herself and glanced over at the chronal accelerator on its white charger in the corner, “…oh.” she said. Quick as a wink she rushed over and strapped it to her chest. She turned on her heel to face the post-it note covered wall. “Right then,” she said, putting on her orange goggles, “Cavalry’s here.”  
Tracer frequently moved too fast for Winston’s webcam to pick it up. All he saw were flashes of blue zipping across the apartment interior, tearing across the walls and taking down dozens of post-it notes with it, sometimes with a swirling flurry of post it notes caught up in a wake behind it. After about 30 seconds of desperate blinking through her own apartment, Tracer finally stopped in front of the laptop monitor and dropped the last armful of post-it notes into the wastebasket at her desk. She flopped into her chair, exhaled with relief and wiped her forehead, taking off her goggles and peeling a spare post-it note off of herself and tossing it into the wastebasket. She heard her doorbell buzz. “Just in time!” she said, perking up, she glanced back at Winston, “Wish me luck!” she said, springing to her feet.  
“Good lu—” Winston started but Tracer clapped her laptop shut and rushed over to the door. She straightened the cuffs of her sleeves and her collar and bowtie and smoothed her hair out of her eyes before opening the door. Emily was standing there in a green dress, her hair in a low side bun, glancing at her watch, then glancing up as the door opened. “Lena!” she said, grinning, and then her eyes fell downward and widened a little.  
“Well, what’s a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?” said Tracer, leaning cockily against her doorway.  
“Uh…” Emily still didn’t make eye contact.  
“Em, luv, eyes are up here,” said Tracer, pointing to her face.  
“Uh huh,” said Emily vacantly, still not looking up.  
“Whatcha lookin’ at?” she said, a playful grin cracking across her face. She followed Emily’s eyes downward and found herself staring at the glowing blue chronal accelerator still strapped to her own chest, “…Oh,” said Tracer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This fic's got a [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9526601) now!


End file.
